Fan:DVPet
A Java fan-game application for the PC based on the original Digimon V-Pets and Digimon World games. Raise over 200 Digimon from an egg to a Super Ultimate in real time or in accelerated time. Battle with others online to test your strength. Gameplay Raise more than 200 Digimon, including everyone from versions 1-5 of the original vpets and 0-5 of the pendulums (+.5s). https://i.imgur.com/WtUWjd1.png Choose fast clock (three arrows) where every in-game minute is equal to 6 real-world seconds and every day is equal to one week. Choose slow clock for playing in real time (one arrow). https://i.imgur.com/H0RmXpU.png With the slow clock, the game will account for the time it spends turned off. If 8 hours pass in real life while the game is turned off, it will be like those 8 hours really passed in game when you turn it back on. The application allows you to choose the color shell you'd like as well as what size you want the screen to be. Evolution https://i.imgur.com/gE9qZkd.png An evolution tree shows you the Digimon you've unlocked so far as well as their evolution requirements. It also shows you which Digimon you've evolved to in your Digimon's lifetime. Each game you create uses the same evolution tree save file, so you can raise multiple Digimon at once to fill the tree more quickly. Train your Digimon in three attributes in three different minigames. Each attribute will affect both evolution and the outcome of battle differently. The Circle icon denotes the Vaccine attribute. The Square icon, the Data attribute. And the Triangle icon, the Virus attribute. In addition to training attributes, a number of other factors can affect evolution, each represented by an icon on the evolution tree. Care https://i.imgur.com/jL7RHTm.png Feed your Digimon different foods for different effects. *'Meat' increases mood most, but it also increases weight more than usual. *'Fish' makes your Digimon more enthusiastic about training (meaning it will refuse training less). *The apple increases mood more (like the meat) except it doesn't increase weight as much. It lowers obedience slightly. *The radish increases obedience and increases weight more than usual. It also lowers mood slightly. *'Vitamins' decrease the risk of injury for training and battles for 1 hour. They also increase 1 energy. If you want to train but are dangerously close to exhaustion, feeding a vitamin will decrease your strength by 1 so that you can train more. Be careful, though. Feeding more than one while the first is still in effect could make the Digimon sick. https://i.imgur.com/iUF1JZo.png Your Digimon can refuse training or food if its obedience is low and/or it isn't in the mood. Praise/Scold after your Digimon does something to increase obedience and mood. Failing to praise or scold in time will have different effects. Failure to praise will increase your Digimon's discipline substantially, but it will also greatly decrease its mood. Failure to scold will increase its mood, but its obedience will go down. A baby Digimon will start with high default obedience. When it evolves for the first time, the default obedience will decrease slightly. And when your Digimon reaches the child stage, its starting obedience depends on its mood when it evolved. A happy Digimon will allot a higher starting obedience. Maintain a healthy weight or your Digimon will have a higher risk of injury. The scale in the menu will tilt left if the Digimon is underweight and right if it is overweight. Clean up after your Digimon before feeding or it could get sick. Your Digimon's on-screen behavior will change slightly based on how it's feeling. If it's happy or unhappy, it will act differently while wandering its cage. If it hasn't trained in a while, it will become bored and behave restlessly. If your Digimon becomes sick or injured, you will have to care for it. Training and battling while ill or injured runs a higher risk of injury or worsening your condition. Neither sickness nor injury counts as a care mistake, but they may be required for some later evolutions. Left untreated, your Digimon's sickness will last approximately half a day, but that duration can be reduced by treating it with medicine or a bandage every hour. Treating more frequently than an hour won't affect your Digimon when injured. However, if you feed it more medicine before the first has worn off, your Digimon's condition could get worse. Personality https://i.imgur.com/LN8gzwu.png Each Digimon is unique. Appetite, activity level, general disposition, how responsive it is to discipline, its favorite training game, favorite food, and favorite time of day are all randomized whenever a Digimon is born. However, depending on how you raise it, some of its tastes could change when it reaches the Adult stage. Feed your Digimon its favorite food and have it complete its favorite training game to increase mood more quickly. The Digimon is less likely to refuse its favorites. In addition, when your mood is high and you train in the same attribute as the Digimon, training is more effective. Train your Digimon during its preferred time of day to increase mood more as well. You'll also have a chance of not losing any energy for that training session. The time of day is split up between morning, afternoon, and night. The times at which these occur change with the seasons. Training and Battling https://i.imgur.com/4PyLZoS.png Without a vitamin, every training session or battle runs a small chance of injury. If you train in the attribute your Digimon is weak to or if you lose a battle, the chance of injury increases. Be careful of training and battling too much. If you train more than 12 times in a row or your energy drops below 0, your Digimon will become exhausted and receive a care mistake. If you train or battle while exhausted, you'll lose more energy and have an increased chance of injury. This fatigue will wear off after about an hour. https://i.imgur.com/sw51Oz5.png After every battle, your Digimon will need to recover a bit before the next or you won't battle with full health. You don't have to do anything special to recover. Just wait until the pulsating heart is full on the energy menu and you can battle again without penalty. Whenever you win a battle you'll get a small increase to your attack power depending on the attribute of your enemy. In addition, if you win a battle without your health falling below half, you won't lose as much energy. When you first start battling, you start off with 5 HP. The more battles you win, the more HP your Digimon will get. Each evolutionary stage has a max HP. To increase your HP beyond a certain point, you'll need to evolve. Each attribute represents a Digimon's strength in and resistance to that attribute. A Digimon with high stats in Data will hit harder with and take less damage from Data attacks. Each attribute also has a secondary use that helps to determine a Digimon's attack power and when it attacks. Vaccine is synonymous with power, Data with defense, and Virus with speed. High Vaccine stats strengthen the Digimon's attacks and high Data stats weaken the attacks of opponents. High Virus stats will help a Digimon attack before its opponent as well as make attacks hit the enemy slightly harder and land on your Digimon slightly softer. Digital diseases are contagious. If you battle or jogress with a Digimon online who's sick, there is a good chance of you catching its disease. Adventure Mode An adventure mode quest game is included that repurposes the first map from the original season 1 English Digivice. All the bosses and most of the random encounters are the same, but there are some additional enemies to keep things interesting. https://i.imgur.com/lAINhdb.png Your Digimon will travel across the quest map according to how fast you've told it to walk. There are two traveling speeds: walking and running. Walking will increase your steps and decrease your energy over time. Running will greatly increase your steps, but it will also greatly decrease your energy. While traveling, every so often your Digimon will encounter an enemy. Click the "Battle" screen to start the battle. If you don't click it in time, it will count as a forfeit and the number of steps you've traveled on that map will decrease as penalty. Battling and the adventure mode aren't unlocked until you reach Child stage. Only Adults and higher can jogress. Online Functionality https://i.imgur.com/N8vSGNn.png Both jogress and battles can be done online. For people connecting to a host, enter his or her IP address and click the flashing battle icon to start. You can surrender battles, but it will count as a loss for the person who surrendered. For the other person, it won't count as a battle at all. For jogressing, there is no time limit like there is with normal evolution. If you fail to meet the requirements to evolve normally in time, you can try jogressing instead. If you still have any unfulfilled requirements for the jogress, your Digimon will shake its head at you. Provided that two Digimon can evolve into the same jogress-capable evolution, it doesn't matter what kind they are. For example, pairs of two WarGreymons or one WarGreymon and one MetalGarurumon can both evolve into Omegamon. Look for the tiny DNA icon in the evolution tree to see who you can jogress to. External Links *With the Will's game forum page